A nucleic acid amplification reaction such as PCR (Polymerase Chain Reaction) and LAMP (Loop-Mediated Isothermal Amplification) is applied to a variety of fields in biotechnology. For example, in a medical field, a diagnosis is carried out based on base sequences of DNAs and RNAs. In an agriculture field, a DNA analysis is utilized to detect gene recombinant plants.
The nucleic acid amplification reaction can efficiently amplify and detect the nucleic acids in a minor amount of sample. However, if an extremely minor amount of the nucleic acids is included in the sample, the amount of the nucleic acids may be under the lower detection limit. Furthermore, a concentration of the nucleic acids in the sample is extremely low, the nucleic acids may not be detected because the nucleic acids to be amplified are not contained in the sample having a volume that can be fed into a reaction site. In these cases, it is effective to feed the nucleic acids that are extracted by purifying, concentrating etc. in advance to a reaction site.
Here, by focusing on purifying the nucleic acids, a conventional method using phenol/chloroform/ethanol is known. Also, a method of purifying the nucleic acids using a porous carrier having a nucleic acid adsorbing ability is known (See Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-080555    Patent Document 2: PCT Application Laid-open No. 2009/060847